srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Untold heaps of bone
. }} General Information Part of adventurer appreciation month 2018. It remains afterwards but gives lesser rewards. Tips Random encounters give large loot drops. You can also leave the quest to sell. This make this quest a very good place to gold farm. Don't try to close a door once it is open - you will lose ~10 SP and the door won't close. Prerequisites * The Savage Wild * The Caves of Westwold Map Each level of the cave looks like a skull. The map above shows the locations of the four points of interest - the glyph marking the entrance/exit, the brazier, the door and the engraved skull symbol - on Level 1 of the cave. Whilst each Level shares the same map, the location of the four points varies with each level. They are not initially marked on the map, but will be identified with '?' once located. Text Directions Walkthrough The quest starts in Mirgspil but the dungeon, named the Cave of Mist, is in the Copper Wood in Southern Tysa. For each of the ten levels of the dungeon you must: # Move about the dungeon, locating the brazier, the engraved skull symbol and the door # As you explore, fight random skeletons until you get two Twisted Iron Chunks. The skeletons drop a reasonable amount of loot and gold # Go to the brazier and 'use' the two Twisted Iron Chunks # Go to the engraved skull symbol and examine it - you will fight a miniboss skeleton (while fighting these minibosses you'll find irregular, but otherwise unremarkable items, as well as Unidentified Square Iron Ring, which identifies as Iron Battle Ring, and Unidentified Wooden Mask, which identifies as Mask Of Vile Fortune) # You can restore some SP at this point by examining the engraved skull symbol again # Go to door, open it, descend the stairs and step through the arch to arrive at the next level # At this point you can step onto the glyph to exit the cave. You can then travel to a SAFE location, heal, save your game and sell your loot. When you return and re-enter the cave, you will arrive on the level you left from. The random skeletons and miniboss skeletons become increasingly challenging as you descend; the completion reward also increases on each level: A trap can be solved for 70+ Necromancy, Telekinesis, Fortification or Conjuration giving + 24 XP to them. Damage on failure 39 SP on reading recorded so far. Another can be solved for 40+ Fortification or Shadow Magic giving +4 XP. After descending the door on the tenth level, you will face a . You escape damage if you succeed (failure untested). You next have to avoid a lightning bolt using Fortification (60+), Shadow Magic (60+), Gating (60+) or Attempt to dodge it. Fortification tested: success +16 to Fortification and avoid damage; failure causes a range around 69 damage Now you fight Next fight Then Afterwards, you can choose to: * head straight to the portal (untested) or * search the bone pile first: , which give a permanent +2 SP. Now you head to the portal - you face 3 x . Then, when confronted with two final skeletons, use the Stone Owl Symbol to get 64 XP. You lose the Stone Owl Symbol. At the end of the adventure, once you move to leave the cave, you'll encounter the mysterious woman saved your life in the startup adventure, who will award you with ATs. Rewards * 5 AT (was 50 during AAM) * 4096 General XP and 512 AS&P at end (was 8192/1024) * Lots and lots of loot * + 2 SP (if Stone Owl Symbol is found) * Iron Battle Ring * Mask Of Vile Fortune * 64, 96, 128, 160, 192, 224, 256, 288, 320, then 354 XP at end of each successive level. 1024 XP outside the cave * Minor combat XP Category:By V.W.K. Category:Ways to alter your base stats